DCU: First Earth
by war22360
Summary: Ok guys, so I've always had this dream that I started working for DC entertainment and was director/writer of DC comics, I ended the New 52. After I soon got rid of the New 52, I came up with a new DC Comic Universe name, called DC Comics: First Earth. Like Crisis on infinite earths, Flashpoint, and Infinite Crisis, I made a DCU reboot called, DC Comics: War of the Universes.
1. A Dream

_**Ok guys, so I've always had this dream that I started working for DC entertainment and was director/writer of DC comics, I ended the New 52. After I soon got rid**_ _**of the New 52, I came up with a new DC Comic Universe name, called DC Comics: First Earth. Like Crisis on infinite earths, Flashpoint, and Infinite Crisis, I made a DCU reboot called, DC Comics: War of the Universes, which later in the end of the story, sets up my new universe, DC Comics: First Earth. Anyways, all the character's I'll be using, belong to DC Comics. And here on from now, my DC Comics: War of the Universes and DC Comics: First Earth universe starts here, please enjoy, and lets hope my dream comes true.**_


	2. DCU First Earth: Timeline

DCU: First Earth Timeline (Chronological order)

DC Comics Universe: War of the Universes

Batman origin and series

Superman origin and series

Wonder Woman origin and series

Batman vs Superman

Batman and Superman power team series

Batman and Superman vs Wonder Woman

Trinity the world's finest

Batman and Wonder Woman series

Aquaman origin and series

Green Lantern origin and series

The Flash origin and series

Green Lantern and The Flash team up series

Martian Manhunter origin and series

The Super Seven: Founders of the Justice League

The Justice League

Origins and series stories for the 23 Justice League members

Teen Titans origins and series

Young Justice origins and series volume 1

Young Justice origins and series volume 2

Legion of Doom origins and series

Justice League vs Legion of Doom

DC Comics Universe: Clash of the Earths

Gotham Hell origins and series

Metropolis Hell origins and series

Themyscira Hell origins and series

DC and Marvel Comics: Crossed Universes

DC Comics Universe: Uncivilized End


	3. Prologue: War of the Universes

Infinite bright colorful circular portals opened, revealing the many different Justice Leagues, Crime Syndicates, Legion of Dooms, Young Justices, Teen Titans, Injustice Lords, and other hero and villain groups. As the trillions of heroes and villains emerged from their portals, instant battle began. Cries of slaughter and the cheerfulness of victory echoed on _the Earth's_ gray and holey, orbiting moon.

Batman and Owlman soon backed up into each other, staring coldly each other after they quickly turned around and faced each other. "So we meat again," said Owlman blankly with no emotion whatsoever, like always. "Yes, and I'll make sure it's the last time we do!" growled Batman, slamming his fist into his counterpart's face. Owlman floated lightly backwards back onto the moon's surface.

Batman attempted to roundhouse kick Owlman, but Owlman countered the attack, twisting Batman's leg. Batman screamed in agony, falling onto the sand like surface. As Batman looked back up, Owlman had disappeared somewhere into the battle. Moments later, Catwoman leaped over to Batman. "Bruce!" she cried, running to him. She tried helping him up, but Bruce grabbed her leather collar and slammed her to the gray floor, punching her face over and over.

Batman Beyond glided over to Superman, pinning him down. "Get off of me Terry!" shouted Superman, shooting his laser eyes at Batman Beyond's head, disintegrating it. "Kids these days," scoffed Superman, wiping the moon dust of his suit. "Superman, are you okay?" called Diana, fighting Injustice Lord Wonder Woman. "I'm fine, worry about yourself!" demanded the Kryptonian. Wonder Woman noticed something about Superman that was a bit off, which caught her off guard and letting the other Diana strike her foot across her face.

No one noticed the final portal open, Darkseid emerged from the swirling energy and smirked as he watched the Earth's he summoned fighting each other, just a he planned. "3, 2, 1…" cackled Darkseid, as a blinding white explosion started to expand. "With the cause of so much war, the universe restarts and another is born," smiled Darkseid meeting his end, along with the Universe.


End file.
